


That was intentional

by Darknecessary



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Hatesex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknecessary/pseuds/Darknecessary
Summary: "Rorschach? Is that you?" Daniel asked loudly.He had heard him break into his nest again.He also smelled him.Daniel got up and went into the kitchen, were he found his partner.Unmasked."Oh, uhm... Walter, hey. Is everything all right?" Dan asked carefully."Yes," the shorter man said, while opening a can of cold beans.Triggers: Sort of hatesex, Anal sex, choking,





	That was intentional

One of these days again.   
A day, that seemed to never end.   
It was 6:14pm, when Walter left the garment factory.   
He was exhausted.   
He hated this job.   
He hated this place.   
He hated ... just everything.   
  
Every morning, he pulled himself out of his shabby bed in his small, dirty flat, with the no-longer-white blankets and hauled to this place, working 10 hours, or more, to do piece-work.   
For what?   
Not having any money left on the 13th of the month.   
He could not even buy some bread!   
Then he dragged home, “home”, sleep 1 hour, get dressed and go outside again, to punch some little thugs.   
Calling the police, go home, sleep 3 hours and get up to go to work again.   
Since the others stopped being Watchmen over the helpless people at night, he had so much work to do.   
  
Walter walked slowly.   
He clenched his fists in the pockets of his coat.   
It was raining.   
Of course it was.   
It's just more depressing.   
One second he thought about going home.   
Then his steps led another way.   
  
\---   
  
"Rorschach? Is that you?" Daniel asked loudly.   
He had heard him break into his nest again.   
He also smelled him.   
Daniel got up and went into the kitchen, were he found his partner.   
Unmasked.   
"Oh, uhm... Walter, hey. Is everything all right?" Dan asked carefully.   
"Yes," the shorter man said, while opening a can of cold beans.   
He took a spoon.   
Dan raised his brow.   
"You never come before it's absolute dark.  And it's usually Rorschach who comes to raid my cabinets . "   
Walter nodded and took the first bite.   
He ate fast and had barely time to swallow.   
He stuffed up his cheeks.   
  
Dan blinked.   
"You sure, you are all right?" he asked.   
"Yef. All right. Juft hungry," Walter mumbled with his mouth full.   
Daniel took a seat beneath his .... Friend?   
"Why are you here?" he asked.   
  
He had said, Rorschach could come any time.   
Eat his food.   
Shower.   
Sleep here.   
He never wanted anything in return.   
He never wanted a 'Thank you.'   
He just wanted to help.   
  
Walter swallowed and stared on the table.   
Was he ashamed?   
Maybe.   
"Help," he said quietly.   
Slowly Walter undressed.   
Coat, vest, shirt, tanktop- so full of sweat and rain, you could wring it out.   
He had a bad bruise on his ribs.   
Nothing Rorschach would care about.   
He never did.   
But he had a bad wound on his shoulder, which he was unable to reach.   
The margin of the stab wound was nearly black.   
Every move had ripped it open again.   
It was untreated and looked septic and sore.   
Daniel held his breath for one second and got up again.   
"How long have you had this? Worked like this?" he asked, while filling a bowl with warm water and taking medical supplies from a shelf.   
"Don't kmof. Maybe pree bayf?" Walter swallowed and studied the empty can.   
  
"Hurm. Still hungry," he murmured.   
Daniel gave him another can.   
Then he washed his hands and tugged on a pair of latex gloves.   
"I will have to stitch it after washing and disinfecting," he sighed.   
Walter shrugged.   
He opened the can.   
  
"Want something to drink? I have vodka I think," Daniel said.   
"Yeah, why not?" Walter shrugged again.   
He had never had a drink.   
This was the first time.   
He didn’t even know why he accepted the offer.   
But he drank nearly the half of the vodka, while Daniel started to wash the wound.   
The water was warm and his touch soft, careful, but Walter hissed at him.   
"Hey. If you would have come to me asap, it would not hurt like shit now," he grumbled and took the iodine.   
  
Walter blinked, took another big gulp and opened the next can of beans.   
Dan stitched him fast but tidy.   
"You should wash," he determined.   
"Will at home," Walter said.   
Dan raised his brow.   
"Of course you will. Or you’ll stay and shower at my place."   
Walter slowly lifted his head.   
"Have a shower at home," he said slightly protesting.   
Daniel sighed.   
"I want you to stay. Please. Just for tonight," he said and put on a waterproof patch.   
"See you tomorrow." Walter got up.   
"Tomorrow. Why would you come twice in one week?" Daniel asked with a lump in his throat.   
"Fridge empty.", Walter said after hesitating.   
Daniel felt an ache in his breast.   
He swallowed.   
"Walt- I...- "   
"Don't 'Walt' me! Barely mid month. Need food. Have to work harder. Get more money." Walter was really angry.   
The taller man was quiet for a second.   
Then he laid one hand on the others arm.   
  
"Stay."   
  
Walter looked away and murmured.   
"Maybe," he eased.   
  
\---   
  
The - much too hot - water ran down his spine and Walter closed his eyes.   
He hated it.   
Daniel.   
He did not want any charity.   
He did not want any looks of pity.   
He did not want his clothes washed.   
He did not want a stupid warm blanket and a soft bed for the night.   
He did not want any of this.   
  
But now he was here.   
Showering in a clean bathroom.   
With shampoo smelling like pineapples.   
With soft towels smelling like vanilla.   
He took the one obviously used.   
Smelling like Daniel.   
Carefully Walter dried himself and looked at his body in the mirror.   
Tall, lean, speckled like a poppy-seed cake, with scrubby red hair.   
He hated it.   
  
\---   
  
Dressed in one of Dan's sleepshirts and boxers, he left the bathroom.   
"Over here," he heard Daniel call.   
He was adjusting the guest room for him.   
Walter stood in the doorway, watching.   
"Don't need all this. Can take couch and-", but Daniel interrupted him.   
"You will not! You sleep here," he nodded.   
Daniel turned around and their eyes met.   
"Can’t pay you back," Walter said slowly.   
  
Daniel sighed.   
"I am your friend. You don't have to," he smiled slightly.   
It was strange.   
He had never seen Walter smile.   
Or heard him laugh.   
Just evil grins, while breaking some bones.   
"I help you, because I like you. Ok?" Dan still smiled.   
  
Walter nodded.   
A strange silence crept between them.   
"Well. More than usual," Dan said.   
"More?" Walter asked with a confused look.   
Daniel shifted from one foot to the other.   
"We are partners for so long now... I... I just..." He shrugged helpless.   
Then he took a step forward and kissed Walter.   
"- Just wanted to test this," he said blushing.   
Walter grunted. "Not able to feel. Sociopath. Pointless. "   
Dan nodded. "I know." He smiled and left.   
  
\---   
  
Walter stared at the ceiling.   
He was angry.   
Angry with himself.   
Angry with Daniel.   
What did this moron think?   
Did he even think?   
Maybe he had to crush his skull open, to see what thoughts were inside?   
  
Stupid fucking moron!   
He got up and walked over to Dan's bedroom.   
He was as quiet as possible, but Daniel already heard him.   
"Come in," he called.   
Daniel sat in his bed, reading a book.   
Walter used to read, too.   
Years ago, when he had the time to.   
"You are a stupid, motherfucking, idiotic dumbass!" Walter murmured.   
"Noted," Dan said, without looking up.   
  
Walter growled.   
He made two steps to the bed, took the book and shut it.   
He laid it on the nightstand, grabbed Daniel’s wrists and tugged them up.   
"You want this?" he asked dangerously.   
"Hate touch. Hate lust. Hate sex."   
Daniel looked up.   
Calm and sweet.   
"But you masturbate. I hear you sometimes, when you think I am sleeping." He smiled softly.   
Walter clenched his teeth.   
He grabbed Daniel tighter and fondled at his boxers.   
"Ok. Give to you then," he snarled.

Daniel was still smiling.   
He was smiling!   
Walter pulled down the trousers and spread Daniel’s legs.   
He leaned over him, rubbing his cock.   
Daniel was still smiling.   
The redhead placed himself and did not even take time to tease.   
He just used some spit.   
He shoved in and heard Daniel moan.   
  
Disgusting.   
Pathetic.   
He hated it.   
Hated his mother’s moans.   
Hated her lover’s moans.   
When he did, he was perfectly quiet.   
Always.   
  
Wait?   
Didn't Daniel said, he heard him?   
"That was intentional," Walter growled.   
Daniel was still smiling.   
"Indeed," he whispered.   
Walter pounded him hard and raw.   
He was angry.   
He was so angry.   
One hand holding Daniel’s hands, he did not allow him, to touch his own cock.   
The other hand pressed on Daniel’s throat.   
Rorschach was a brutal and beyond control.   
  
But Rorschach was not here.   
This was Walter.   
He was allowed to feel.   
He was allowed to be soft.   
Still he pressed the air out of Daniel’s lungs and refused to let in fresh air for a while.   
The taller man choked.   
Suddenly Walter sat up and grabbed Dan's knees with both hands.   
He tugged him closer, pressing his lips roughly on Daniel’s.   
The taller man moaned in Walter’s mouth and let his tongue in.   
Walter stared into the other man’s eyes.   
He watched him vigilant, like Rorschach would do.   
  
But Rorschach was not here.   
This was Walter.   
He closed his eyes.   
Every thrust was still rough, but he allowed Daniel to stroke his own cock.   
Walter let his tongue play with Dan's.   
He took a deep breath.   
Daniel smelled like pineapple.   
Rorschach hated pineapples.   
  
But Rorschach was not here.   
Not today.   
Not NOW.   
Walter moaned.   
Daniel smiled.   
  
He came.   
Walter did not even try to pull out.   
He huffed and his body was shaking.   
He had his eyes still closed, let himself fall beneath Daniel.   
The taller man breathed in deeply.   
He took some more strokes, until he came in his hand.   
With wobbly knees Daniel got up, to wash himself clean.   
  
Walter watched him.   
He heard the water run in the sink and closed his eyes again.   
What was that?   
Deep, deeeeeep inside of him?   
Warmth?   
A warm feeling.   
Daniel laid beside him and looked at Walter.   
"May I touch you?” Daniel asked quietly.   
Walter nodded.   
Daniel snuggled up against him and pulled the blanket over them.   
"That was intentional..." Walter murmured with foggy brain.   
"Indeed," Daniel smiled and kissed Walters throat.   
"I will teach you love. Trust me."


End file.
